PC:Merri (FourMonos)
Summary Fluff Background: Merri always knew she was special. Her mother told her she was since before she could remember. She was different. Merri was able to feel the emotions of those living around her, both human and animal. Her mother and father were different like her, too. It was likely due to this that they chose to live in isolation. The hand built stone family cabin was secluded deep in a forest with no roads for access. Merri's days were spent peacefully playing with the wild animals, harvesting roots and berries and living off the land. It was not a remarkable day when Merri was 12 years old, that she had wandered away from home. She was only gone for a few hours picking fruit. She came meandering back, her apron full of apples. Nothing seemed out of place, until she got close to home and caught the scent of fire. Worried for her parents, she dropped the apples and rushed home. When she burst into the small clearing, something new met her eyes. Strange men armed with blades and axes. Her home was on fire. It took her a moment to recognize that the bloodied bodies in front of her home were her father and mother. She ran to them, holding her dead mother in her arms. The men surrounded her, laughing at the site of the young girl. Merri felt emotions she hadn't felt before. The men eminated dark thoughts. Thoughts of harming, taking, killing and worse. Consumed in anger, Merri did something she had never done before. She took her emotions of sadness and loss, and combined it with the anger and vileness of the men. With all her might, she turned the feelings into something that could harm. This emotional anger lashed out from the little girl and the men were stricken. Feeling every primal emotion, the men were consumed in their own private hell for a few moments until they fell lifeless around her. The effort was too much for the young girl. In that one moment, her soul broke. Her life force started to leave her and she started to die. Merri lost consciousness there on the forest floor. But she didn't die. Merri was found by elves of the wood who were alerted by the burning cabin. The elves wove strong fey magics and were able to sustain the young girl. The elves found that the damage to her soul was incurable, but Merri was only able to sustain herself on the emotions of others. Her body changed as she healed. Despite her very human appearance, she had develoepd the weaknesses of those who are sustained unnaturally past their lifespan. She aged very slowly. Although using the emotions of others to sustain herself left no physical mark, it did cause weakness in her new caregivers. Worried she could hurt one of her benefactors, Merri decided she should stay away from others. As soon as she was healthy enough, she packed her gear and set forth. For many years she chose the isolation of the woods and her only companions were forest creatures. Her encounters with other humans and humanoids did not do much to improve her opinions of men and civilization. One day, Merri found herself surrounded by goblins. Her ability to focus her emotions and take the life force of others had been able to protect her until now. The horde of goblins were too many. Just as the goblins were closing in, a party of adventurers set upon them goblins and slayed them to a man. The combat was exhilerating. After thanking her saviors, Merri decided that she also wanted to help others. The thrill of combat and the good nature of the adventurers gave Merri more energy and strength than she had felt in a long time. She came to believe that if she did enough good, that if she felt that much good energy, perhaps.. just perhaps... she could cure herself. The adventurers told Merri they came from Daunton, so she set off to the port town in hopes of finding ways to help others. Description: Merri is an average height female, standing 5 foot 3 inches. She would be considered good looking, with a simple but attactive face. She has an athletic build, but is not muscular. Merri has light blue eyes and brown hair. She wears clothing thick enough to protect her from the elements. Merri is never without her thick traveling cloak, hat and gloves. She has all her extra gear on during daylight hours due to her weakness. Personality: Merri is very excited to become an adventurer. She is a happy person by nature. She has a certain naive nature. While she must rely on others for sustenance, she does not want to injure others either. She would only siphon life force from those who are willing. Hooks: Any links to the men who killed her family so many years ago would incite a very angry response from Merri. She would love to reverse her condition, but sees this as a lofty goal. Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses None. Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 2 Attacks Basic Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Human * +2 to ability of choice (Charisma) * Size: Medium * Languages: Common, Choice of one * Bonus At Will Power * Bonus Feat: 1st level * Bonus Skill * Human Defense Bonus: +1 to Will, Reflex, Fortitude defenses * Speed: 6 Class Features Hybrid: Ardent / Vampire Armor Proficiencies: Cloth Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged Implement: Holy symbols, ki focuses +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Ardent Mantle (hybrid): Functions as the Ardent Mantle class feature, without the associated power Mantle of Elation (hybrid): Each ally within 5 squares of Merri gains a +1 damage to opportunity attacks. Allies within 5 squares gain a +2 to diplomacy and intimidate checks. Ardent Surge (hybrid): The power functions as normal, but can be used only once per encounter. Psionic Augmentation (hybrid): Power point total varies based on power selection. Blood Drinker (Hybrid) Merri can select the blood drinker power whenever she has the opportunity to gain a class encounter attack power that has a level. Blood is Life: Once during a short rest, an ally adjacent to Merri can willingly lose one healing surge to allow her to regain hit points equal to her bloodied value. If she ends a short rest with more healing surges than her usual number of healing surges, she loses any beyond that number but regains all her hit points. Child of the Night (hybrid) Merri is an undead creature. She doesn't need to breathe and doesn't age. She does need sleep. Merri has vulnerable 5 radiant. If she ends her turn in direct sunlight and lacks a protective covering, such as a cloak or other heavy clothing, she takes 5 radiant damage (plus vulnerability) from the sunlight and she is weakened (save ends). If she drops below 1 hp from this damage, she is instantly destroyed. Enduring Soul: While bloodied, Merri gains regeneration 4. If she takes radiant damage, regeneration doesn't function until the end of her next turn. Hidden Might: Merri gains a bonus to damage rolls of her vampire powers and paragon path powers equal to her charisma modifier (4). Hybrid Talent: Vampiric Reflexes: She gains a +2 shield bonus to AC while wearing cloth or no armor and isn't using a shield. Feats Hybid Talent: Vampiric Reflexes Psionic Vampirism: Hit with augmented psionic attack power or encounter psionic power to gain a healing surge, one per encounter. Once per encounter, lose a healing surge to gain 2 power points until the end of turn as a minor action. Human Ingenuity: Merri gains a power point when she uses her action point to make an attack. Skills Powers Powers Known Hybrid Ardent At-Will - 1st Level Energizing Strike Ire Strike Daily - 1st Level Lingering Fury Hybrid Vampire At-Will - 1st Level Taste of Life Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= }} Tracking Created 12/27/2011 XP: Created at level 1, 0xp Gold: Starting gold: 100gp - 25 gp (Rapier) - 1 gp (Dagger) - 5 gp (Handaxe) - 15 gp (Adventuring Kit) - 1 gp (Cloth Armor) = 53 gp Background Early Life: Lost Everything: Merri lost her parents when she was very little. She learned to live off the land and survive on her own. Since then, she has always been on the move, never relying on others to provide for her. Background Benefit: Nature class skill Theme: Explorer: '''Level 1 Benefit: Merri always can find north, +5 to skill checks to avoid becoming lost, find a specific location or spot a landmark, Surefooted Stride Encounter power. '''ADVENTURES: Wizards in Winter: thread Wish List Weapons: Iron Body Ki Focus +1 (lvl 5) Armor: Shaper's Cloth Armor +1 (lvl 3) Equipment: Psyweave Cloak +1 (lvl 3) Iron Armbands of Power (lvl 6) Boon: Warding Mind (lvl 4) Equipment Weight 43 lbs Mini Stats mini-statsbMerri/b- Female Human Hybrid Ardent/Vampire Status: Initiative: +3, Passive perception: 16, Passive Insight: 11 AC 15: For: 13 Ref: 14 Will: 16 HP: 24/24 Bloodied: 12 Surge value: 6 Surges/day: 2 Speed: 6 squares, Languages: Common, Elven Action Point: 1 Power Points: 2 Powers: Energizing Strike, Ire Strike, Taste of Life Surefooted Stride, Ardent Surge, Second Wind Lingering Fury /sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 There's a typo in Energizing Strike Aug1 but you're fine otherwise. Approved --WEContact 16:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Approval 2 If I understand correctly, you took one of the two Ardent powers as your granted racial extra at-will power. However there's a clause in PHB3 page 216 that defines augmentations, that clarifies that "When a racial trait grants you an at-will attack power ofyour choice and you choose an augmentable at-will attack power, the power loses both the augmentable keyword and its augmentations". Therefore one either Enegizing Strike or Ire Strike should lose the augmentations. Otherwise I can't see any other issue. (Someone) 20:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Approved, since the issues were corrected. (Someone) 18:13, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Status Approved for level 1 by WEContact and (Someone). Category:L4W:Requesting Approval